


Seal It With A kiss

by stylescoalition



Series: Spoiled Princess [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kayfabe Compliant, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Up, aka aj and shane stop being stupid and speak their minds, communication is always important in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylescoalition/pseuds/stylescoalition
Summary: “Allen... you're amazing."Shane takes a deep breath, reaching out and brushing the hair out of Allen's face."And I miss you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> credit to iggypup87 on here because we've been roleplaying shane/aj a lot lately and this was taken directly from those logs so in a way, they helped me cowrite it~

Breaking up with Shane wasn't the smartest thing Allen's ever done, though he's never really been the sharpest tool in the shed... hey, at least he's aware.

But what would you do if the man you loved called you something so terrible? Said something so mean to you that you didn't think he would ever say? Something so unlike him?

Shane was always so nice and sweet to Allen, downright spoiling him even.

Which is why it hurt so much when he told Allen that he was acting like a child and sleeping his way to the top.

Hurt Allen so bad that he beat Shane's ass on live TV in front of everyone.

At the time, it felt great to take his frustration out on his new ex.

It's what Shane gets for hurting Allen like that.

After a week of no contact, ignoring his messages and Skype invitations, seeing him again with the intention to beat him up was amazing, almost intoxicating... but here he is sat in his hotel room and absolutely regretting it now.

He wants Shane back so bad.

And Allen feels terrible.

It's the kind of thing his father would've done and he doesn't wanna be like that.

The last thing he wants is to be like him.

Allen's pretty good with the idea to just sulk in his room by his lonesome and throw a pity party but then he hears the hotel room doorbell ring and he has to get up to see who it is.

So he opens it, in his grey sweatpants and nothing else, to see Shane's battered body.

And immediately, his body floods with guilt.

Clenching his jaw, he looks the other way and gnaws at his bottom lip.

“Heard what you said before the show ended..." Allen begins.

"Sure you can take me at Wrestlemania?"

"So you did get my message then..." Shane says, rubbing his neck, still feeling the car window his head went through.

Thankfully, Allen didn't seem angry. He seems apprehensive, but not angry.

The guilt increases as Allen's eyes continue to scan his body... a bruised up eye and a bandaged shoulder, from what he can immediately see. God knows what else Allen did to him but he tries to push it to the back of his mind.

Shane hurt him after all.

He just wanted Shane to feel how he did.

"I am pretty sure I can fight you at Wrestlemania... I don't think I'll win but I can fight you. At least you'll be on the show, right?”

Why he's doing this much for a man who threw him through a car window, he doesn't know but then again, love makes you crazy.

Allen scoffs and steps back to allow Shane inside, his tongue running quickly along his lips.

"So you wanted to face me at Wrestlemania because you pity me? I don't need your help anymore, Shane. Remember? We stopped fucking so I shouldn't get anymore help from you." His gaze turns heated as he stares directly at Shane, not forgetting his words from last week and the main reason, the only reason, why he was still mad at him.

"No, I did it because one of our top stars didn't have a match and he smashed my head through a car window." Shane says as he steps inside.

Shane always wondered if Allen was hiding something with his slutty side... turned out it was self esteem.

"You, of all people, should know you are our best worker and top star. You earned that, Allen. Nothing can take that away from you."

See, Shane keeps saying that Allen's one of the top stars, the best worker on the brand and Allen wants to believe that but...

"Really? Because last week, you said I was sleeping my way to the top and that I should stop acting like a child." Allen reminds him, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest.

"But now I'm the top star, right? That's real funny."

His eyes drift over and catch onto Shane's bandage again. It's so hard to resist the urge to nurse him, massage him a little and try to make him feel good again.

He remembers when Shane got beat up pretty bad at Survivor Series and how quick he was to check up on him that time.

That was the night where their relationship became more than just fucking.

A relationship they don't have anymore.

"I got heated," Shane says, sighing and rubbing the back of his neck.

“I... said some things I shouldn't have said. Said some things I definitely don't mean."

Shane shallows, a lump forming in his throat.

"I have always thought you were top star material. And you're absolutely gorgeous on top of that but you and I being together is not the reason why you got to the WWE. Or got that championship belt. Or anything you accomplished here.”

And something Allen didn't know was that Shane was gonna give him that title shot whether they had sex or not.

You have to be blind if you don't think AJ Styles is championship material.

Allen rolls his lips back and looks the other way, almost shyly.

Deep down, he knew Shane didn't mean those words but the fact of the matter is that he said them. And it hurt like hell so Allen reacted in accordance to how he was feeling.

But it wasn't worth it, Allen realizes. It felt great at the time to beat him up, throw him through the car window and take out his anger but now, he just feels a huge cloud of guilt over him and he wants to just take it back.

Wants to take it all back and beg for Shane's forgiveness.

“Allen... you're amazing."

Shane takes a deep breath, reaching out and brushing the hair out of Allen's face.

"And I miss you."

Allen closes his eyes when he feels Shane's hand brushing the hair out of his face, his body slumping as he relaxes in the familiar, safe touch of him.

Amazing how one simple touch makes him feel like home again.

"I miss you too... so much." Allen says softly, opening his eyes but keeping his gaze away.

"B-But what you said hurt. A lot and... and I always counted on you to be there for me and take my side, even when nobody else seemed to.”

Allen gnaws along his bottom lip.

“You were my person."

And Shane is the one person Allen can always count on no matter what.

"Allen, I am still on your side.” Shane reassures him, placing a hand on Allen's shoulder while the other reaches up to stroke Allen's face.

"I sometimes have to make hard decisions as a commissioner. That includes maybe making decisions you don't like but just know I am still your biggest advocate."

Shane hesitates before kissing Allen's forehead.

"I am there for you. And I'll always be there for you, even when you don't want me there.”

Allen tells himself not to cry but it's so hard to hold back tears when Shane is being so lovely to him right now, reassuring Allen that he was still on his side and - the most important part - letting Allen know he's there for him.

Even after what Allen did to him tonight, Shane was still making sure _he_ was the one who was okay.

Screwing his eyes shut in an effort to hold the tears back, he moves forward to press his forehead into Shane's chest and wraps his arms around his waist in a tight hug - not too tight, though.

Allen did throw him through a _fucking_ car window, after all.

"I'm sorry for what I did out there." Allen says, taking in a deep breath.

“I just... I was so angry and upset at what you said. About me sleeping my way to the top... just wanted you to know how I felt b-but I got carried away and you didn't deserve any of this. I just wasn't thinking, I'm sorry. I know that's not enough but..." He swallows and shakes his head, moving to press his face into his chest now and breathing in his comforting scent for a moment before he tilts his head to the side to talk again.

Allen screws his eyes shut one more time before opening them again, a tear managing to escape and run down his cheek.

_“But I love you so much, Shane.”_

There. It was out in the open.

AJ Styles was in love with Shane McMahon.

“All I ever wanted was to make you proud and to make you happy. I don't care about needing anybody's approval b-but I do care about yours.”

Shane strokes Allen's hair, taking in a deep breath.

He's surprised by Allen's tenderness and apology, not to mention how open he's being.

But more importantly, he's surprised by Allen's declaration of love.

It feels like just months ago they were fucking just to fuck, no strings attached. Allen was known for being a notorious slut and there's nothing wrong with that at all. Though Shane did wonder about Allen's slutty side. He wonders if it was just something that filled up an empty spot inside him.

Sounds like it did.

He kisses Allen's forehead and rests his chin on top of his hair, taking in another breath to inhale Allen's sweet scent.

"Allen, shhh, it's okay... I forgive you.” Shane says softly.

“And you're not a slut. You just enjoy sex. We enjoy sex.”

And Shane forgave him. Even better, Shane indirectly apologized and that was all Allen needed. Although Allen knew Shane didn't mean anything by his words, looking back in hindsight, but they were both so into the heat of the moment that it didn't really dawn on them what they were doing.

Shane pulls away, already missing the feeling of Allen's head on his chest.

He looks him in the eyes, bringing his hands up to cup that gorgeous face in his hands.  
  
He catches the tear rolling down and wipes it away with his thumb before his eyes run over his face in a circle. It starts at his eyes, down to his nose, then mouth, and around his face before stopping to stare into those beautiful baby blues again.

“More importantly, I enjoy _you._ And I love _you_.” Shane tells him.

And Shane McMahon was in love with AJ Styles.

Allen has to do a double take, blinking a few times in surprise.

Did Shane just... does he _love_ him?

After everything Allen's done to him?

Be a pain in his ass, whine constantly about not getting what he wants (which he rightfully deserves, by the way, but that's not what this night is about), beating his ass on TV in front of millions of people... and Shane loves him?

"Wh-Why?" He asks.

"I haven't been a good boyfriend. Especially lately and I don't... wh-why do you love me?"

"Because you make me smile," Shane says, smiling himself.

"You make my heart flutter when you walk into the room. You're one of my hardest workers. You're actually pretty sweet, and you're funny. You're so unique and determined and _passionate_ and of course, you're great in bed but... that's just a bonus.”

Shane lifts Allen's chin now and presses a kiss to the tip of his nose.

"Allen, there are some many things to love about you that I wish you could see."

Allen feels like a schoolgirl going out with their crush for the first time. His knees feel weak and it all feels like a dream - like he'll suddenly wake up and Shane won't be there and he'll be all alone.

But Shane kisses his forehead and it's very real and it feels _very_ good. Even if he'll never fully understand why Shane loves him, at least he has an idea of why now.

He wraps his arms around Shane's neck tilting his head up to kiss him softly on the lips and allowing his lips to linger. Allen pulls away after a few seconds, one hand moving to hold onto Shane's cheek.

"I really don't deserve you..." Allen starts.

"You're so nice. You're always giving people chances, you're always so sweet. You actually care and you always see the good in people - especially people like me..." He smiles a little, waiting a few seconds before he leans up to kiss Shane again.

“God, do I love you.”

Shane's smile grows even bigger before he seals their lips in a kiss with arms wrapped around the younger man's waist.

With this kiss, it's like everything in the world is coming back together again.

Peace has been restored.

The deeper the kiss goes, the deeper he dips Allen and he has the younger man halfway to the floor before he suddenly pulls him back up.

Shane pulls his lips away, licking his own clean of the other's taste before pressing their foreheads together.

"And I love you too. Now how about we get to that warm bath?" Shane says quietly.

Allen grins, giving the older man a nod.

There's nothing he'd love more than to take a nice, warm bath and wash his body away of all the troubles he went through this week. However...

"Of course... only if you get in there with me." Allen tells him, flipping his hair back before leaning in.

"And..." he whispers, licking his lips, "only if you forget how stupid I am and become my boyfriend again."

How can Shane resist such a great offer? He didn't even have to negotiate.  
  
“One, you're not stupid. And two...” Shane meets Allen's lips again for a chaste kiss before pulling away, moving a hand down to intertwine their fingers together.

“I'd love for nothing more than to be your boyfriend again.”

And having Shane McMahon for a boyfriend was better than any title shot Allen could ever have.

 


End file.
